the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank
Frank (1982-2019) was a male member of the Police Grand Army. He was discovered as a toddler by Noah Mason. After fighting on several fronts for the sake of his cause, Frank was fighting a battle in Ithica, New York in 2019 when Mr. Stupid NoHead initiated Operation: Purge, resulting in Frank being shot to death by Human Replica 3. Biography Early life Frank was born in 1982 in Colchester, Vermont. He was taken up for becoming a police officer by Noah Mason at the age of four, and immediately began the training. In 1989, during a training session, Sheriff Missile encouraged him to watch his blind spot in combat. In response, Frank boasted that he did not have a blind spot. First NoHead War When he first confronted the raiders in Colchester, Frank believed he was too strong for the enemy to possibly defeat him. This streak of overconfidence nearly cost him the battle. He had actually gone to take care of an affair when Mr. Stupid NoHead came to the police station and personally destroyed all of the police. When he returned, he was horrified to learn what few police had survived, and willingly followed them into hiding. Return of the Police Grand Army Frank played a major role in revealing the reformed police to the NoHeads. After Sheriff Bladepoint and his men destroyed the shield generator protecting the Second NoHead Base, Alice announced the shield's deactivation and order the start of the attack on the Second NoHead Base's main reactor. From there, Zett had Frank and all the other surviving units of his group to pull into formation, and the squadron went onto help the other fighter wings in their attack against the battle station. Seizing the opportunity, Zett called for the remaining fighters to follow him into the Second NoHead Base's superstructure to destroy its reactor core. Frank led the charge, followed by Alice Shinner, Ray, and several others. The entire fleet was pursued by several robotic fighters. As Frank followed Zett through the station's unfinished ventilation shafts, a robotic fighter shot down one of the P-80s, and Zett ordered the rest of the group to split off and head to the surface. This diversion allowed Frank and Zett to make their way to the core. When Alice returned, however, Frank departed to join the others. After Alice destroyed the battle station's power regulator, Zett ordered the police fleet to leave the Base at once. Frank left with the others, but when Alice ordered him to jump immediately to the police station, he did so. From there, he learned that the battle had ended. Frank fought in the Battle of Colchester. However, this ultimately led to the death of his family near the end of the battle. Despite this blow, Frank was able to remain focused on his police service and overcome his grief during a situation in which other police would risk falling to the Darkness. Between the wars In 2017, Frank learned that his sister, Brianna, had been kidnapped, causing him to fall into despair over her safety. Fortunately, a woman named Charity Hirz was able to rescue her and bring her back home safely. Second NoHead War Battle of Ithica Frank arrived in Ithica, New York. He established a command center with a tent, which was established for Frank to privately meditate in. Frank proceeded on his mission on Ithica, pushing through robotic forces and reaching the invaluable robot energy collector. As he reached it, he also destroyed a NoHead shield generator so he could reach and obtain the technology. Unbeknownst to Frank, his enemies were seeking a power crystal from the city that Mr. Stupid NoHead needed for a top-secret superlaser weapon he was developing under the code name Lut-ma. Prior to engaging in his final push during the battle on Ithica, Frank meditated and reflected once again upon the death of Mia, which helped inspire him to continue on with his duties. As he finished this meditation, he heard robots moving outside, and realized they meant to ambush him in his tent. Frank burst out and immediately engaged them, leading to a battle that consisted mainly of urban fighting among the remains of the modern towers. Engaging in firefights from house to house, Frank slowly began pushing the NoHead forces back, although at great cost to the Ithican cityscape, which was getting destroyed by the artillery equipment used by both Frank and the NoHead forces. Death Amid the warfare, Human Replica 3 received a transmission that Mr. Stupid NoHead had issued Operation: Purge, a top secret contingency order that called for all Human Replicas around the world to execute their police leaders without question. Aware of the officer's strong battle prowess, the replica decided to wait until Frank was at his most vulnerable to attack. The opportunity presented itself as Frank stopped at a post to check for information about the battle via holographic map. Human Replica 3 hesitated only a brief moment before executing Operation: Purge. Human Replica 3 raised her rifle and opened fire, striking Frank in the stomach and proceeding to riddle him with gunfire until he fell to the ground, dead. Physical description Frank was slender and described as looking "stately". He was 1.72 meters tall and weighed 69 kilograms. Personality and traits Frank was an extremely wise and stoic police officer who was well known for his strong judgment, his practical thinking, and his courage. Thanks to his logical and insightful nature, he was a skilled tactician and diplomat. Frank had great empathy for other people, particularly his fellow officers. During his meditations in the First NoHead War, he preferred to have drops of water falling on his head because each drop reminded him of a police who fell in battle. He had no fear of death, and believed that to die simply meant to take the next step in the bigger picture. Frank believed the greatest honor was to sacrifice oneself for others and for a greater cause. He believed that as a leader, he should not only give orders his forces but personally lead them into battle. Frank has demonstrated on multiple occasions that he deeply cared for his family, such as when he fell into despair over the safety of his sister when she was kidnapped. Nevertheless, Frank was able to put his service to the police ahead of his feelings toward his family, thus demonstrating a large amount of control over his emotions. This was particularly evident when, after his family was killed following the Battle of Colchester, Frank was able to remain focused on his police service and overcome his grief during a situation in which other police would risk falling to the dark side. Despite this control over his emotions, however, Frank often felt awkward when dealing with problems involving his family and had trouble positively resolving them. Frank harbored a deep love of his hometown of Colchester, and preferred that his hometown remain relatively isolated from the rest of the world. While Frank did not completely oppose the use of all technology, he felt that it should be used in moderation and not simply for the sake of having it. Despite his wisdom and control of emotions, he could occasionally fall victim to his own pride, especially during his childhood. When encouraged by Sheriff Missile during a training session to watch his blind spot in combat, the seven-year-old Frank boasted that he did not have a blind spot. Similarly, when he first confronted the raiders in Colchester, Frank believed he was too strong for the enemy to possibly defeat him, which nearly cost him the battle. Additionally, despite his intelligence, Frank did make major lapses in judgment from time to time. Relationships Mia Frank and Mia were very close friends. After Mia died, Frank was shocked into silence, and felt terrible for her demise. Appearances * * * * Category:Police Grand Army members Category:Second War casualties Category:1982 births Category:Fobbles Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:2019 deaths Category:Deaths by gunfire Category:Murder victims Category:5 foot individuals Category:Normal weight individuals Category:American individuals Category:Unmarried individuals